


My Alluring Secret

by Saltbox_Lleu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Betrayal, Deity Geosquare (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Fluff, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Friends to Enemies, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Beta We Die Like My Love Life, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, Unrequited Love, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltbox_Lleu/pseuds/Saltbox_Lleu
Summary: "That isn't how it's supposed to go!" Screamed Geosquare as he pulled Dream closer to him by his hoodie. "You were supposed to say that I was your 1 in 7.5 trillion!"Dream just looked at him with anger, disgust, and pity in his eyes."No Geo, you've crossed the line. And that was the final straw. The love you want is no longer there! Maybe if you asked sooner I would've been in your grasp. Maybe I would've loved you back and ignored all of the red flags. But I'm glad that you cheated so that I would finally notice the fact you gave me flags instead of roses," Dream spat back at him as ripped his hoodie free from Geo's hands.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Geosquare (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/Geosquare
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	My Alluring Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I asked Geo of he was fine with me posting a story about him and Dream and I got the okay from him. I know Dream will be fine with this. However, if anyone who is in the fanfic doesn't want to be part of it or wants me to take it down I will do so.
> 
> Otherwise please enjoy the story. And if you don't like it then I at least thank you for giving it a read.

There were many rules that Gods and Goddesses had to follow. Some were simple, such as if you were to go to the mortal realm to have fun, then you couldn't use your powers to be in your favour. And some were more complex, like how you shouldn't wear robes on casual Wednesdays because last time the God of love flashed everyone. Meanwhile, some made sense, one particular one was you can fall for a mortal, however, you can not enter any form of a romantic relationship with them; mortals should not be able to influence any God or Goddess to do anything just because of love, and to stop the creation of Demigods (they had seen what happened with the Greek and Roman gods). A rule that was so final and left no loopholes. One that Geosquare hated it for personal reasons.

Geo smiled as he watched the pool that overlooked the mortal realm. Within the shimmering pool held the image of a dirty blonde. Broad shoulders and a nice caring smile were on his face as he walked through the busy crowd street, bright green eyes that glowed with happiness as they shined brighter than the green hoodie he was wearing. Kind, gentle, fun, and adorable were the only ways the god could describe him. It didn't help that the man himself was extremely kind, generous, and did his best to support those he cared about. If Geo didn't fall for his handsome looks then he would've fallen for the kind person he was.

Normally he would've spent all his time sleeping away, only to once in a while come out to help the lost weary traveller in the sands. Though he didn't have to worry so much nowadays. With humans and their creation of mobile transportation and technology, he got more free time to laze about. Though it got boring being the God of sand. Sure he could bother other Gods or Goddesses but that would also quickly get boring. And he didn't like being bored for long or force himself to repeat the same thing for centuries. He needed something to do!

He didn't know what compelled him to look at the pool to look at the mortals like a soap opera, but honestly, he would count that as his favourite day. For he had stumbled upon a young man who had so much potential. Who was but a gentle (though somewhat arrogant and loud) soul in a world that would try and beat him down for being himself. A man that had yet to flourish into the beautiful flower he could be. And yet still he had no idea when he had fallen for the green-eyed man. Even when the others had teased him for getting such a dopey smile every time the mortal did anything cute (which to him was all the time) and he ignored the butterflies he would get when it felt like the mortal was looking at him. He did his best to ignore the fact that he positioned the camera to feel as if the blonde was looking at him, he even acted surprised when other Gods would look into the pool.

He only realised he had fallen for the man was when he got mad and called the man his mortal out loud for everyone to hear. He had turned as red at the ripe tomatoes the Harvest twins were able to produce. Safe to say he didn't live that down for the next few weeks. Even then he knew the rules he had to follow, and he cursed the fact the—oh so happily called—Bowerbird rule happened to exist.

Geo held back a sigh and rested his hands under his chin. Maybe someday he would be able to bypass the rule and make his mortal his. Maybe he could even make the other agree to make him a deity or allow him immortality to be his. He watched as the mortal walk into the technological shop a thought popped into his head. Did the rule have no loopholes?

The smile on his face widens, and he looked one last time at the blonde. Jumping up from his lying position he ran through the temple heading into Knowledge's library to look through all the rules.

'Just wait my love. Soon I'll have you falling for me just like I fell for you!' 

* * *

"Just make sure you get a good keyboard Dream. One that can handle your banging. The last thing we need is you being forced to buy a new one in the middle of a game." There was a pause. "Maybe you should get a new desk while you're there."

Dream chuckled as he looked at the colour changing gaming keyboard. 

"Oh come on now Sapnap. You know that wasn't the reason my keyboard broke! Just because I slam my fist on my desk when something goes wrong doesn't mean that I broke it. I spilled water on it, never once did I slam my fist on it," he replied.

His green eyes scanned the other keyboard. Maybe it would be better to buy two keyboards, one would be backup. That didn't sound like a bad idea!

There was a scoff coming through his cell phone. "Yeah right. Every time you fail your parkour jumps you bring more damage to your poor desk. One of these days you'll finally break it and you'll have to get a metal one to handle your rage moments."

Dream rolled his eyes as he finally steered down for two different sets of keyboards. He made his way around the shop to see if he should get something else. Though nothing was catching his attention right now so it would be just better to go.

"At least I know when to control myself and not start another fire and proceed to kill us all."

There was a dramatic gasp from Sapnap. Dream could imagine him holding his chest in an extremely dramatic way.

"Are you insinuating that I would purposefully kill my teammates!? That I would kill my most precious friend who is obsessed with the color green? When did my best friend betray my trust and accuse me of such things!?"

Dream laughed dryly. "You did that twice! Both on purpose!"

Sapnap chuckled and gave back his response. "In all fairness the first time it was an accident. The second one was totally fine on purpose. Now hurry your butt to checkout Bad needs us for something and I don't want him to get angry at us."

"As if he'll get angry. But alright. I'll call you back in a bit. You get going. Talk to you soon Pandas."

"See you green bitch!"

Dream didn't have time to respond as there was a click and the call was ended. He stared at the phone in amused frustration. How dare Sapnap hanged up on him and not give him the last laugh! He would throw insults at him later, right now he had to pay for his things.

Walking up to the cash register he waited patiently for his items to be bagged and so he could pay.

* * *

  
  


Geo flipped through the current book that he was reading. Already he had a pile of books by his side and yet he couldn't find what he was looking for. If only there was a better way of searching up the info he needed without having the others to ask questions. He continued to scan the page and see if anything would catch his attention. That was when he paused, reread the part he was currently on and smiled.

  
  


"Well, isn't that a surprise? And if it works then…" he trailed off.

  
  


He very carefully ripped out the page making sure that it would seem as if there never was a page missing. After making sure the books were put back into his place he very calmly made his way back to the pool. He just needed some more stuff before he could go through with his plan, but for now, he would make use of the pool to get enough information about his beloved. Soon they would be together. Very soon indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Cherny for spotting the mistakes I had! Thanks again!!


End file.
